


【83】你是什么味道7（ABO）

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】你是什么味道7（ABO）

一觉醒来朴正洙有些分不清梦和现实。

 

不是那个熟悉的白色房间，屋里太亮了，红色太刺眼了，被子也是红彤彤的一片。朴正洙闭上眼睛再睁开，感觉着眼底视网膜传来的不悦疼痛，扭了扭身体，在床上摸索着手机。

 

希澈：有录制先走了，乖，等我晚上回来

 

是爱情的酸臭味。

 

床上的alpha已经不在，朴正洙失落的同时却因为暖心的短信又萌生出小小的幸福，想起昨夜罪恶的欢愉，绯色爬上脸颊。沉淀了十几年的感情在一夜中爆发、落实，朴正洙掐了掐自己，再次确认这不是梦。

 

怔怔地坐起来，稍有动作就感觉腰部和大腿根传来的强烈拉扯，剧烈的运动导致乳酸分泌，整个身躯都散发着疲惫与慵懒的气息。朴正洙觉得思绪有些混乱，掀开被子看到了布满全身的羞赧印记。

 

真是难以启齿的一夜。

 

偏偏自己被冲昏了头脑，隐约回忆着自己被压在身下时忘乎所以的情动与索取，身体被无尽探索时愈发紧实地勾住对方腰身，朴正洙迅速打断了念想，想用理智把那个发情的alpha从脑袋里赶出去。

 

可又怎么赶得掉呢。

 

朴正洙穿上被认真叠好放在枕边的衣物，一个酸软险些跪在地上。模糊记得几次高//潮后两个人从沙发滚到地毯，从地毯滚到浴室，还是金希澈帮他洗澡清理干净，地板上还留有两人凌乱的脚印。

 

甚至认真替自己卸了妆容，仿佛能感受到昨夜水流洗遍全身的温热。朴正洙在镜前蹙眉，后颈处虽干净，但针织衫V领大敞，仔细地贴近镜面检查揉搓，却抹不掉昨夜两人的激情。

 

虽然一天也不用出门，但这扎眼的红痕也太过刺眼，朴正洙低头思忖良久，决定还是做点饭填饱肚子。

 

猫粮，狗粮，还有……矿泉水？这么多年了还是这样吗？

 

惊讶之余朴正洙只觉得心疼，金希澈到底身边也没有照顾他的人，如果生活在一起的话只要没有行程，他愿意每天采购新鲜的食材填满金希澈的胃。

 

在一起住吗？会……在一起吗？

 

朴正洙迷茫了，心里升起一股焦躁不安的情绪，矛盾的心绪瞬间笼罩。两人的结合说不定只是信息素飙升作祟，成年人理所应当地活在当下，金希澈真挚的话语到底是真心实意还是一时兴起的推波助澜，朴正洙都无法确认。

 

他这辈子第一次因为自己是beta而感到庆幸，依照昨夜的疯狂，今日的omega会被完全标记，说不定还会怀孕，双方从此只会因为对方的发情而兴奋，对alpha来讲便是放弃了整片森林。

 

金希澈会愿意吗？不知道，不会吧，不会，宇宙大明星怎么会因为一朵不起眼的花枝而远离花丛呢。

 

所以即使发展为现在这样的床伴关系也没关系，对谁都好，可以相互慰藉，没有人处于下位。

 

肚子的鸣叫提醒着朴正洙已经不能再纠结了，他已经空腹将近十五小时了。勉强停止了自己的胡思乱想，考虑着叫哪家的外卖，手机铃声就急切地叫了起来。

 

*

 

“啊哥，是我赫宰，你在家吗？”

 

“啊？在，不对，不、不在。”完全没想到会接到成员电话，朴正洙慌张地回应，却因为心虚而结巴起来。

 

“啊……哥你已经走了吗？希澈哥还要我给你送饭呢……”李赫宰那边传来塑料袋摩擦的细小噪音，语气明显失落，“我俩都快到门口了，算了那我们过去吧，不过饭到时候应该凉了你再热下……”

 

楼道里传来电梯门的声响，李赫宰的声音不止从话筒，也顺着空气进去耳朵。朴正洙犹豫了两秒，既然金希澈指使，俩人的关系百分百是瞒不住了，虽然让弟弟见到自己的狼狈样子有些不好意思，但饥饿的身体也确实扛不住了。

 

朴正洙挂掉电话，三步并作两步打开房门。

 

“东海，赫宰，我在呢。”

 

“特哥！”

 

“啊哥你不是说，矮一……东海你别进去！东海！李东海！”

 

出于对自己omega的保护，李赫宰慌张的吼声在楼道里回响，朴正洙远远地看见一个张开双臂奔跑而来的身影，朴正洙还以怀抱，没想到小老虎瞬间急刹车，像是撞在一堵空气墙上扑摔到自己怀里。

 

“啊哥你这也……好呛。呀哥你身上......”

 

李东海连忙捂住鼻子，脖子、脸一下就窜红了，李赫宰拎着袋子跑过来，把恋人拽到身后护着。

 

“呀跟你说别过来了……给你饭特哥......哇大发......”

 

眼睛瞬间被领口吸引，李赫宰一副恍然大悟的表情笑了出来，眼神上上下下打量着朴正洙。雪白的皮肤上一处处水嫩的樱红像花般展开，不良痕迹完全展现出来。朴正洙看到弟弟的反应才察觉应该找件外套披着，接过饭时脸就烫了起来。

 

“呀哪儿有什么味道，根本没有啊。”

 

“哥哥哥，真的，好歹也换件衣服遮一遮啊，家里是酒柜翻了吗......”李赫宰一边和身后的李东海对着眼神，一边感叹得爆了句粗口，“呀，希澈哥是真他妈的牛逼，这不是送饭，就是赤//裸裸地炫耀！”

 

李东海平静了半天才缓过劲，把下巴放在李赫宰的肩头，大眼睛一眨一眨的：“特哥，希澈哥绝对是认真的！这味道比赫宰发情的时候......唔唔唔！”

 

李赫宰一巴掌捂上李东海的嘴。

 

“哥，不管怎么说，我由衷的建议你用一下空气清新剂，不然整栋楼都知道你们为爱鼓掌了。”

 

“呀你小子！”

 

朴正洙脸刹时红得像个西红柿，李俩难得有眼力见地跑开了，站在电梯门口冲着他做着鬼脸，朴正洙无奈地摇头，靠着门框独自叹气。

 

利特：希澈啊，回来的时候去超市买瓶清新剂

 

利特：多买点！

 

*

 

金希澈回到家的时候朴正洙正裹着毯子盘腿坐在沙发上，屋里异常寒冷的空气让刚进来的人跺着脚打了哆嗦。

 

“家里怎么这么冷，呀这才几月份啊你开什么窗户，不怕感冒吗！”

 

“赫宰说味道太重了，”朴正洙站起身，脱了毯子跟着去关窗户，“清新剂买了吗？”

 

“没，我喜欢这个味道，”金希澈眯眼笑起来，顺手搂上他的腰，朴正洙的身子散发着一种极具安全感的暖意，“我巴不得全世界都知道咱俩在一起了。”

 

“不是，你说我们……？”

 

“在一起了呀。”

 

朴正洙瞪圆眼睛，心脏漏跳一拍，金希澈随口抛出的重石坠入心间。起伏在两人的脚边兴奋地转圈圈，金希澈眼神微垂且暧昧，手指顺着帽衫的下围摸着朴正洙因为紧张绷起的腹肌。心脏砰砰地震动，空档的双手缓缓地抓上了金希澈的衣摆。

 

“嗯，正洙，你穿我的衣服，真好看……”

 

金希澈的kiss带着强有力的侵略，窒息感袭来，朴正洙依稀觉得自己像磕了药般迷幻。手指嵌入对方的衣物中，轻搔着，隐隐地感觉到对面身下挺立的硬物。朴正洙慌了，连忙结束了那个绵长又激情的吻，推开了眼前情迷意乱的alpha。

 

“希澈啊……我们到底……”

 

“呀朴正洙，你一直我们我们叨叨什么呀，直接说，”金希澈有些不耐烦地捋了捋头发，“朴牢骚又要来了吗？”

 

肉眼可见金希澈急剧下降的情绪，朴正洙连忙摆摆手，小心翼翼地试探：“我只是觉得有点不真实，从一开始我就没觉得咱俩会在一起，毕竟希望越大失望越大......到现在我也没准备好......”

 

“怎么就不真实了？昨晚说的话你不记得吗？”

 

金希澈的升调有些上浮，和刚刚的从容淡定仿佛判若两人。他踱着步，不安地转着圈，朴正洙也满是煎熬，他气自己的敏感，后悔刚刚的话并没有考虑周到拿捏好情绪。

 

“别说的好像我强迫你一样，我告白后抱上来的不是你吗？”

 

“是......”

 

“把手给我。”

 

金希澈倏地转向他，鲁莽地握住了朴正洙的手贴上自己的胸口。金希澈的前胸又温又暖，铿锵有力的心跳传到皮肤上。朴正洙感受着掷地有声的心跳，低下头把耳朵也贴了上去，金希澈稍有起伏的呼吸与律动更加强烈的心跳仿佛一针镇定剂，顺着毛细血管直抵心窝。

 

“这里，都是你。”

 

朴正洙感觉心脏直中一枪。

 

“别哭，咱们先出去吃饭，”金希澈捧起朴正洙的脸吻去眼角咸涩的液体，“发情期还没过呢，你摸摸我这......回来咱们继续。”


End file.
